Castle Volkihar Redux
Is a large modification to the Dawnguard DLC "Castle Volkihar " which rests on a secluded island in the Sea of Ghosts . The castle serves as the primary base for the Volkihar Vampires . Once this mod is installed and you have completed "Kindred Judgement " as either a vampire slayer or a vampire, the player will own the castle and will unlock many new quests, perks and unique items. Location Castle Volkihar is located in a previously inaccessible region in the far northwest corner of Skyrim, near the sea border with High Rock. The entrance can initially be accessed via Icewater Jetty, northwest of Northwatch Keep. The castle can also be reached by Ferrymen , or by swimming across the channel. Castle Volkihar is part of the Dawnguard DLC addon . Description Castle Volkihar Redux mod Brings the castle way beyond just an upgrade from the crumbled dilapidated state you inherit it in after finishing the entire Dawnguard DLC questline. It opens up every blocked portal making Volkihar the size of a town. It is populated with 40 followers: Gargoyles, Draugr, Boneman, new Volkihar vampire personalities and a few other creatures. It also includes custom armor, magic, blessings and weapons influenced by Molag Bal. This mod is over thirty mods in one. It has taken almost a year of work to complete. This vampire player home mod also offers many unique perks such as a blood bath, potion cauldrons, 7 additional quests and 15 follower ready guest rooms. Your marriage partner will have the option to move in once the final Dawnguard DLC quest "Kindred Judgement " is completed. There are presently five additional wings added to the castle as well as populating the existing unused parts of the castle such as the Undercroft, Ruins, North Tower and East Tower. Volkihar Keep Volkihar Keep is located inside Castle Volkihar, which is the primary residence for the vanilla Dawnguard DLC Volkihar Vampires. Volkihar Keep is moderately large, with multiple levels and rooms. CVR (Castle Volkihar Redux) transforms this part of the residence with all new decor, and finally new guards. The hallway to the Courtyard is now unblocked once you finish "Kindred Judgement". This mod also adds a door to the East Tower guest wing and a trap door in the thrall chamber that was once just a refuse chute for dead thralls and bones. There is also a plugin mod which gives a spell tome that makes all the Vanilla Volkihar Vampire's in the keep "non-essential" i.e., killable. You can download Attitude Adjustment mod here on the Skyrim Steam Workshop. Exterior Volkihar Exterior Watchtower This watchtower is located across the castle on the other side of the bridge, next to the small wooden dock. It provides a high, safe place from which a guard can watch anyone attempting to approach the island. Volkihar Bridge This is the main entrance to the castle. Stone statues of gargoyles line the pathway to the main gate. CVR mod brings seven (7) additional guards of which are follower ready (three draugr and four Gargoyles) after all CVR quests have been completed. CVR also add's a horse stable to the left side of the bridge. Your horse will now automatically stable there when you fast travel to the front of the castle. Volkihar Docks On the west side of the island you'll find the Volkihar Shipyard which can be upgraded twice through completing quests from CVR. The Shipyard will now have a full service blacksmith and smelter area including an enchanting station, tanning rack and sharpening stone. There is also a Blacksmith vendor. Each crafting station gives a 25% buff to all items created or tempered. There are two safe storage containers on the dock and a trash barrel nearby for unwanted misc items. Lit bonfire's have been added to either side of the Shipyard to attract more trade and prey into the castle at the completion of related CVR quests. One ship and a boat can be used to travel to the following destinations. Ship destinations: Dawnstar Port, Solitude Port, Windhelm Port and Winterhold Jetty. Boat destinations: Gargoyle Point (north side of the the island). Clams and a few barnacles can be found and harvested. Several follower ready Volkihar Guards patrol nearby. Three new doors have been added to the Volkihar Docks. One to the Master Throne Wing, another to Valerica's Tower and a secret passage door connected to both the secret cave and the Volkihar Courtyard. Castle Volkihar Balcony The balcony is attached to Valerica's Study, where the Soul Cairn portal is still located after CVR has been installed. The balcony is a quick fast travel location for Valerica's Study. Castle Volkihar Redux Quests *Releasing the Coven *Fortify Volkihar *It's Good to be King *Port of Call *The Forgotten Tower *Keep em Coming *The Smell of Death (starts in Solitude - hideout for start vampires) *Just the Bare Necessities of Life (starts in Windhelm - Hideout for start vampires) Links Castle Volkihar Redux mod on the Steam Workshop Gallery